Secrets Within
by showgem06
Summary: Lanneth was her name born a she-elf with magic not usually that of an elf. As a guard in the woodland kings realm she falls hard for the broken king. Lanneth knows it would never be allowed as no royal would mix with a simple elf. Follows Lanneth as she learns secrets not only about herself but a very murky past as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when a young elleth was placed under a tree by two cloaked figures. She was sleeping soundly on the shoulder of the one and did not stir when they placed her down. The figures stepped back looking down upon the young child, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked the female. The other glanced over at her and sighed, "It is the only way to keep her safe." The male who had just spoken could feel a tear roll down his cheek as he felt his heart break. It is the only way to keep her safe he kept telling himself. He grabbed the hand of the female next to him and they departed leaving the child behind them.

Early in the morning a guard was out patrolling the woods when he came upon a child. She was curled up under a tree sleeping quietly with a cloak wrapped around her. He knelt down beside her and shook her gently waking her with a start. She sat up quickly and scurried backwards away from him. "Don't be scared young one I won't hurt you. My name is Suiauthon and what is yours?" The young elleth looked at him with big rich blue eyes, "I don't know." She said in a very small voice. The guard looked at her with soft blue eyes and reached a hand out to her, "Come with me little one I will take you back to my Kingdom you will be safe there I promise." The girl looked at him before tentatively reaching out and clasping his hand. He pulled her up and they walked hand in hand back to Greenwood many questions filling the guards mind.

Suiauthon walked through the gates of Greenwood and asked where King Oropher was. The other guards eyed the young elleth holding his hand and informed him the King was still eating breakfast with his son. The young girl looked up at the fair haired man and stepped closer to him as he thanked the other elf and make his way towards the dining hall. Suiauthon bowed to the King as he entered the room, "Your majesty I found this young elleth while out on patrol this morning in the woods. I asked her name but she says she does not know it." The Kings eyes fell upon the dark haired elleth as she tried to cower behind the guard peeking around him occasionally to the two sitting at the table. "Do not hide child no one will hurt you here." Spoke the king softly. The elleth stepped out from behind Suiauthon and the King beckoned her over to sit next to him. She felt the guard let go of her hand and gently push her towards the King. After a brief hesitation she moved towards the King and sat down beside him, across from her sat another elf whom she guessed was the Kings son.

There was silence for what felt like a life time as three set of eyes looked at her out of curiosity. "What is your name little one?" she raised her gaze up the King, "I don't know." She truly did not know her name and was hoping they would believe her. "What do you remember little one?" She dropped her gaze down to her hands and fiddled with them. "I remember being woke up by your guard sir." She spoke quietly and her heart was racing. "Nothing before that?" she quickly shook her head no. The King sat back in his chair gazing quietly at her wondering who she was and why she could not remember anything before his guard finding her. She was clearly an elf but who did she belong to? What elf realm did she come from? He could have to send out letters to all the other realms inquiring about her. He looked towards Suiauthon, "You found her, do you object to taking her into your home and caring for as if she were our own until we find her family?" She looked from the king to the guard with big blue eyes. "No your majesty I do not object. Come child we should leave the King and his son to their breakfast." He held his hand out to her and she rose quickly moving over to him to take his hand. She turned and looked at the King who smiled softly at her, "Welcome to Greenwood little one. I am King Oropher by the way, and this is my son Prince Thranduil." She bowed her head like she saw the guard do earlier, "Thank you Sir it is a pleasure to meet you both." She spoke softly before she and the guard departed.

Suiauthon lead her away from the all the hustle and bustle towards a small but cozy home. "Eleniel dear I am home and need to speak with you." Out stepped a beautiful elf with long golden hair and light blue eyes. Her gaze fell to the dark hair elf clinging to her husband's hand and she smiled, "Well hello there dear what is your name?" The girl looked up at the mane and he smiled down at her before returning his gaze to his wife. "She doesn't know her name Eleniel. I found her this morning on my patrol so I brought her back here. We just got down visiting the King and he requested we take care of her until we are able to find her family. I am sorry I did not consult you first before agreeing." Eleniel raised her eyebrows and laughed out loud, "Do not apologize husband for I would have agreed. We could not leave such a precious one to try and take care of herself alone." She turned her light blue eyes upon the girl and beckoned her towards the table, "Come sit down I am sure you are hungry." The young elleth nodded and sat down digging into the food that the older lady had prepared. Suiauthon looked his wife, "I must go back to my duties now dear but I shall return home as soon as I am done." He kissed her cheek quickly before leaving the house. The young girl looked sadly after him and shifted around uncomfortably on her seat.

Eleniel smiled gently at the young elleth, "Since you do not know your name what do you think of the name Lanneth until we find out your actual name?" The girl looked her with and smiled nodding her head. ''Come Lanneth let us get you a bath and then I can show you around the Kingdome okay?" Lanneth nodded her head eagerly and followed Eleniel to the bathroom. While Lanneth was soaking in the tub and cleaning herself up Eleniel went to a clothing shop and found her a dark blue dress. Lanneth dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her wondering where Eleniel was. She wandered around the house looking at the simple decorations when she heard the door open. She looked at Eleniel who had a couple packages in her hand and Lanneth was curious to find out what was in them. She crept forward and Eleniel turned to smile at her, "I bought you a dress, boots, and a new cloak Lanneth. I hope you like them and that they fit you." She handed the packages to Lanneth who ran back to the bathroom to open them and put them on.

Lanneth ripped open the first package and pulled out a beautiful dark blue dress with gold design around the neck, arms and bottom of the dress. She smiled at how beautiful it was and slipped it on. It was a little long at the bottom but other than that it fit her perfectly. She slipped her new boots on and grinned at how soft the leather was which fit her perfectly. She fastened the cloak around her shoulders grinning at herself in the mirror before running out of the bathroom and over to Eleniel. She threw her arms around the other elf, "Thank you so much! These are so beautiful!" Eleniel hugged her back tightly and smiled, "You are very welcome Lanneth now come let us do something about that hair of yours." Eleniel brushed Lanneth's hair gently before pulling it back into a long braid, "You look beautiful Lanneth." Eleniel gave her another hug before they heard the door open. Lanneth ran out of the bathroom to see who it was and smiled when she saw Suiauthon standing in the doorway. Lanneth ran over and twirling around in front of him, "Look at what Eleniel bought for me! Don't I look beautiful?!" Suiauthon looked down at her and smiled, "Very beautiful young one." Lanneth smiled at him, "Oh and we decided my name is Lanneth until we find my family." Suiauthon smiled again and nodded. "That is an excellent name, it suites you well."

Years went by quickly and still no one knew anything about Lanneth. None of the other realms were missing any children and so Lanneth became one of the wood elves. No one questioned it and everyone gladly accepted her, especially the Kings son Thranduil who was all happy that she did not belong to any of the other realms. He enjoyed her company as they played together and learned to fight together. Between King Oropher and Suiauthon they were both becoming very skilled fighters. The older they got the closer Lanneth and Thranduil became, a whisper of love was in the air around the Kingdom. One day Oropher pulled Thranduil aside and looked at him with hard eyes, "You are of royal blood and she is but a simple silvan elf. There is no hope of you two ever marrying as I will never accept it. Do not give her hope where there is none." Thranduil bowed his head and nodded. After that Thranduil was far more distant with Lanneth who could not for the life of her figure out what she did wrong. One day Lanneth saw King Oropher and decided to ask him herself, "My King what have I done to upset your son? He avoids me at all cost." Oropher turned cold eyes and looked down at her, "He is heir to this throne, his blood runs with royalty. While yours is but common Silvan blood. I told him not to give you hope where there is none. I assume you understand what I mean." Lanneth looked at him surprised and simply nodded her head for she was too shocked to speak. "Also due to your outstanding ability to wield a sword and shoot a bow you shall become one of the guards like your father." With that Oropher walked away leaving a rather stunned she-elf behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness fell upon middle earth and upon all those dwelled in it. Lanneth stood at the gated of Geenwood in her battle armor awaiting the Kings order to move out. She had quickly moved through the ranks due to her ability to fight. She sat atop her beautiful horse, a dark bay with white upon his stocky limbs and a small white spot upon his forehead. His long ebony mane trailed down to his shoulders while his tail dark as the night touched the ground. He stood quietly beneath her waiting for her to give him to cue to go.

As the King and his son Thranduil rode past all the elves bowed their heads to show their respect. Once past Lanneth lifted her head and gazed upon father and son who looked so alike. King Oropher turned to his king and spoke to all in his usual calm and cold voice, "Darkness has come, today is the day we stand and fight. We stand united with all of those in middle earth who oppose this threat, this evil! You are not only fighting for the safety of your kingdom but for all of middle earth! Remember your oath and if it comes that you meet death upon the battlefield that you greet him as if he were an old friend knowing that your sacrifice will always be remembered!" He looked upon the face before him with hard blue eyes before turning his mount and yelling "Move out!" Three quarters of the guards marched out of Greenwood that day not knowing if they would ever gaze upon the magnificent kingdom again.

Lanneth rode silently, her face set behind a mask of calmness when suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned her rich blue eyes towards the person and found her father gazing back at her. They looked at each other but no words were spoken. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving father ahead. No words were needed for the look said it all, good luck and I love you. Would this be the last time that they were going to gaze upon each other for when it battle death waits eagerly on the side to take you into his arms.

As the elves of Greenwood grew near the meeting point, Lanneth saw just how many had come to stop this evil. Men and elves alike set up camp and waited for they knew tomorrow would bring forth a battle they would not soon forget. Lanneth pulled her horse to a stop in an open cleaning before she dismounted and prepared her tent. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping in it as she did not like being confined this close to a battle. One never knows when the enemy may try and attack you by surprise. More than likely Lanneth would be found sleeping near her horse if anyone were to walk by.

The sun was still high above in the sky when Lanneth pulled out her sword to practice just like she did every day. As she spun around and swung her sword it was met by another and she looked upon her intruder with cold eyes. She quickly realized that the person on the other end was none other than Prince Thranduil himself. Lanneth quickly replaced her sword before casting her eyes down and apologizing, "I apologize Prince Thranduil I did not see you there. Forgive me for not being more aware of my surroundings!" She kept her head bowed and her eyes upon the ground. Prince Thranduil spoke quietly, "Do not apologize, and please look up at me Lanneth." She slowly raised her head as her eyes met his, she felt her heart skip a beat. "I hear you are one of the best in the lands both with a sword and a bow. Is this correct?" He blue eyes gazed upon her with a softness that made her knees go weak. Lanneth felt like the words were lodged in her throat so she simply nodded. He smiled before he also replaced his sword and walked slowly away from Lanneth. Lanneth stood rooted in spot watching him go and could hardly believe that the Prince himself had just spoken to her again after so many years.

Lanneth rose early the next morning and prepared her horse for the battle ahead. She placed her palm on his forehead and murmured softly, " _Protect my steed from enemy blows, protect his heart made of gold, and if I shall fall into deaths waiting arms protect my steed from every blow."_ She kissed his velvet muzzle before placing her own armor on. She strapped her long eleven sword to her side, slid two sleek daggers against her back and one in her boot before placing her quiver of arrows upon her saddle. Lanneth could easily ride her horse with just her legs so there was no reason to weigh herself down any more than needed. She mounted with the horses, grabbing her reins in one hand and holding onto her bow with the other. She turned her beautiful horse and rode off with the rest unsure of what lay before them be it death or glory.

Fire and death filled Lanneth's nose as she swung her blade down upon the neck of an Orc. As the Orc fell to the ground his black blood splattered her face. Her chest heaved as she glanced around at all the dead bodies around her. Men, Elves, and Orcs all dead. Lanneth pushed onwards cutting down Orcs at every chance that she got it wasn't until she heard someone yell out in rage did Lanneth finally spot someone she knew. Standing not far away was Thranduil standing over someone and Lanneth could only guess that it was the King. Her gaze travelled to an approaching Orc holding a whip in one hand and a jagged knife in the other. Adrenaline went into over driver as Lanneth pushes forward swinging her blade left and right cutting down any enemy that dared to cross her path. A small gap presented itself to her and Lanneth bounded forward towards the Prince who was still caught up in the fact that his father had just been slain to realize his life was about to end. As the Orc raised its arm Lanneth launched herself through the arm and placed herself between the Prince and the Orc. There was too much momentum for the Orc to keep his arm from coming down and Lanneth felt the whip wrap itself around her face. Thousands of tiny objects dug into her skin as the Orc yanked his arm back and to the side causing Lanneth to be lifted off her feet and thrown to the ground. As the whip uncurled its clutches from her face she hissed in pain as the blood trickled down her face and into her line of sight. She blinked rapidly scrambling to get to her feet as she turned to face the Orc who had now turned his attention to her.

Lanneth could feel her body protesting and her knees threatened to give out from under her as she noticed her long elven sword was gone. As the Orc advanced upon the elleth she noticed the flash of metal and the Orcs head was promptly freed from his body. The Orcs body crumpled to the ground and behind him stood none other than Prince Thranduil his eyes held both gratitude and anger in them all at once. Lanneth's gaze flickered to the body just behind Thranduil, it was indeed his father but there was another lying beside him…her father. She felt her heart break and shatter into a million pieces around her. She grabbed the two daggers from her back and drove them backwards into the necks of two approaching Orcs, her gaze never leaving the body of her fallen father. She slid her daggers sideways before pulling them out and felt the Orcs drop dead behind her. She turned her gaze to Thranduil who has since resumed fighting the Orcs. She had never seen someone move so elegantly on the battlefield and she knew then that she had fallen for the now King of Greenwood.

The war had been won but so many lives had been lost. Lanneths mother soon left her to join her father leaving Lanneth all alone. Lanneth felt herself shutting down her emotions, she had not only lost a father but also a mother. The pain was almost unbearable and she found it so much easier to just shut it all off. Feeling something is worse than feeling nothing at all right?


	3. Chapter 3

Many years had passed since that day on the battlefield where so many had perished so peace could be restored to middle earth. Prince Thranduil had since been crowned King and Lanneth had been promoted to his personal guard. It was both a blessing and a curse for the dark haired elleth who still loved Thranduil from a far. She watched him marry another and have a child with the fair haired Queen but then the Queen died and everything about Thranduil changed. He closed himself and his kingdom off from the outside world mostly, and he became cruel and cold. Lanneth felt that she could do no right in the eyes of her beloved King and she was sure that she was not the only one who felt the way. For years a sickness had been creeping into the forest of Greenwood and rumor had it that the outside world now referred to it Mirkwoood.

Autumn was in the air and the King had sent Lanneth out with a group of hunters to once more take out a nest of spiders. Between the Orcs starting to creep back in and the spiders it felt like a never ending battle. The spiders were destroyed but the hunting party was covered in blood and caked in mud. It was a hard time trying to clear the nest out for the spiders had become more cunning and bolder than they used to be. As Lanneth and her party approached the gate to the Kings fortress Lanneth was summoned to the Kings Throne room. She quickly made her way there, quite aware of the fact that she was sweaty, bloody, and caked in mud. Lanneth approached the King with caution and bowed her head to him. He sat gracefully upon his throne and her heart once again skipped a beat as she looked upon her fair haired King. "Lanneth…" her named rolled off his tongue with easy and she could have melted on the spot for she loved the way he said her name. "What news do you bring of the spider infestation?" Lanneth steadied her breath before speaking, "They grow bolder my King. We have taken out three nest this week to the east and the south." He stood abruptly and she could already tell he was not happy.

"The east?" He spat in anger, "The east was supposed to be taken care of last week on my orders!" If it had been anyone other than Lanneth they would have flinched at the words coming from the King. Lanneth simply stared ahead and when she went to open her mouth up to reply the King put his hand up. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for any reasons or "excuses" so Lanneth quickly shut her mouth and stared blankly at the King. She stood ridged as the King swept down the stand and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. "I would figure someone like you would be better at following orders. You are dismissed for the rest of your day Lanneth, go to your room." She turned on her heel and left the Throne room fuming. How dare he talk to me as if I am a child! We are the same age! She pushed the door open to her bed chambers and walked swiftly in slamming the doors behind her. She let her fist fly into the wall out of anger and frustration. He no longer appreciated all that she did for him, she used to be his best friend, his confidant, a loyal friend always and now he treated her like a lowly piece of dirt. She wouldn't admit that it hurt, hurting means you have emotions and Lanneth had long since convinced herself that she had no feelings left. She felt like she could explode and she wasn't sure why but she knew she had to get the hell out of this place. She whipped open the door and ran towards the gates leaving her bed chamber doors wide open. The guards looked at her but upon seeing the look on her dirty face the quickly opened the gates to let her out. She stormed out into the night all the pent up feelings about to come bubbling to the surface.

Lanneth just kept moving, she didn't stop until she was deep in the forest and far away from the damn King and his damn fortress of solitude. She heard the sounds of the sick forest, the moans and groans of the trees and dark whispers in the night. Suddenly a tingling feeling started on her finger tips as she thought of the King and his words. Anger was fueled by frustration unleashed itself in the form of powerful magic. She let out a scream as she threw her head back, eyes closed and her arms stretched out to the side as a burst of energy shot out from her palms. When she opened her eyes the trees around her were splintered and broke, what few spiders there were near her were dark puddles on the ground. She could feel the magic still tingling upon her finger tips as she spun around to head back to the fortress. She had always known she had magic but had never really tested how strong it was per request of her parents. This though…..this was something new…something powerful….but unchecked magic is a dangerous thing especially when you know very little about the magic you poses. As she neared the gates the guards quickly opened it for her and just behind the gate stood a very angry Thranduil who looked like he was dress to go out in the woods. She stared at it only tipping her head slightly in his direction before starting to move towards her room. Thranduil easily caught her arm and stopped her from walking past him, "We need to talk Lanneth." While his voice was soft she could easily pick up the anger in the words and without letting her go he steered her in the direction of her room.

He let go of her arm once they were inside her room and the door was shut. Lanneth was not sure what to make of the situation considering the king had never been in her chambers before. He looked at her before pointing at the wall with the hole in it, "Would you care to explain to me why you are destroying my palace?" Lanneth grounded her teeth together, whatever had woken up inside of her had also changed how she acted and spoke. With a boldness not ever shown before she held her head eye and gazed at the king darkly. "I was angry with you for being so god damn stupid as to think I would not carry out your orders! I did in fact carry out your orders and then some! If you had not noticed these fucking spiders keep coming back! If you would just let us kill them at the source then we would not have to constantly go back to the same spots to kill them! You think you are keeping us safe inside this fortress when in fact all you are doing is crippling us because you are blinded by your own fear from so long ago! You are not the only one who suffered a loss that day at the hands of evil!" Her chest heaved as she finished her at the King.

He moved quicker than she had time to react and before she knew it he had her pinned up against the wall with a small dagger pressed against her throat. His eyes burned with fury and his words were laced with venom, "Remember who you are speaking to lowly she-elf! I am not some lowly guard but the King! You would do best to remember that as I will not tolerate being talked to in such a manner!" Lanneth could feel a small trickle of blood creep down her neck as she stared at the King taking in just how close he was to her. She could smell him and he smelled like trees and the earth after a fresh fall of rain. It was so tempting to run her hands up his chest to his face and brush the few strands of hair that had fallen forward. Instead Lanneth pushed those temptation aside and kept her hands firmly at her sides. She leaned into his blade and at that exact moment she could have sworn she her a voice whisper softly, _use me, summon me, I am magic and I am powerful and together we can take him easily._ She looked her king dead in the eye and said, "If you're going to kill me just do it, or do you not even have a backbone for that anymore?" She watched him take a step back surprised by her words and sheathed his dagger before the back of his hand connect with the side of her face sending her sprawling to the floor. "Continue to disrespect me and I shall have you thrown in a cell. I expect you to straighten up by tomorrow." With those last cold words the King swept out of the room his cloak billowing behind him as he slammed the door. Lanneth held her cheek for the longest time before she crawled into her bathroom to take a bath. She sunk beneath the warm water trying to comprehend all that had happened today ignoring the pain her wounds were causing her due to the warm water lapping at them. After she cleaned herself up Lanneth fell into her bed exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Lanneth sat in front of her mirror gazing at her scar covered face. Two jagged lines ran from one side of her face to another but unlike the King she did not hide her scars. Then again Lanneth also knew that her scars were not as bad though she still thought him beautiful no matter what. You see Lanneth could see past his glamor, she could see past the little show he put in place for everyone else. It was one of the biggest reason there were no mirror in the fortress for mirrors show you who you really are. A true reflection of yourself and Thranduil could not stand to see that side of himself. As she traced her fingers down the scar it only reminded her of the day she saved the life of her Prince but lost the love of her father. She looked down at her hand only to find it completely healed, and while she normally could recover from injuries quicker than other this was top speed, even for her. Shaking it off Lanneth quickly braided her long black hair before dressing quickly for the long day ahead. She strapped her long sword to her side and placed her two small daggers at her back before she departed her room. She moved quickly and quietly through the passages and tunnels of the Kings fortress. It did not take her long to reach the Throne room where she knew that Thranduil would be. She stopped at the door and gained her cold emotionless composure. As she opened the door she noticed that Thranduil was not there yet. That is strange she thought to herself and began to turn around to find him when she saw him walking towards her. Their eyes locked for a moment before she turned and marched up the steps leading to his throne. She positioned herself just behind him like she did every day when he didn't have her off running around killing spiders. He sat down lazily in the throne and Lanneth could see him glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She then purposely shifted slightly to the right placing her a little farther away from his throne. She looked towards the hallway leading to the Throne room and saw a man approaching with some of the guards. Ahhh yes the yearly meeting with the men of Lake Town to agree upon a trade. Lanneth clasped her hands loosely in front of her and tuned out most of the conversation as it did not pertain to her nor was that scraggly man a threat to her King. The agreement was the same as last year which came as no surprise to Lanneth.

The day felt like it was dragging on and Lanneth's mind kept wandering back to her magic and how she should start testing the waters to see just what exactly she could do with her magic. The King dismissed her with the wave of his hand and Lanneth quickly departed glad to be out of the same room as him for the tension between the two of them was enough to suffocate just about anyone. After grabbing a quick bite of supper Lanneth made her way back to her quiet room for some much needed alone time. Every night Lanneth would practice her magic which could be anything for making something explode to just simply moving something around. She loved her new magic and wondered just how far she could push it. She had always placed a protect spell upon her horse but what if this new found power could help her shield any entire army!? She thought of all the good she could do with her magic, between helping those around her heal faster and protecting her kin from death if there was ever a war again. Many weeks had went by and the King had not spoken once to Lanneth. Instead he sent others to be his messenger and to be quite honest Lanneth was tired of the bullshit childish game he was playing. She had finally decided one cold winter night that next time he sent a messenger over to him that his little messenger would be sent back to him with a little return message. She did not have to wait long for there was a rap tap tap on her door once dark winter evening. She flung open the door to see a young guard standing before her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She growled sounding far more harsh than she intended it to be. The guard's eyes widened for a moment before he started to stumble over his words, "T-t-the K-k-King request to s-s-see you in his….c-c-chambers." Lanneth narrowed her eyes even farther at the young elf before her. Seriously, his chamber is right next to her and he send someone to come and fetch her. "You go tell the King if he wants to see me he can come tell me himself!" With that she slams the door in the guards face.

She knew it would not take the King long to react…..three…..two…..one she counted down in her head before she sees her bedchamber doors fly open and in steps the King. He stands there looking at her furiously and she can't help but feel the familiar tug on her heart which she quickly beats back down. "When I request your presence I expect you to come, not defy me!" He snarls at the dark haired elleth. Lanneth stands tall and stares down the king crossing her arms in annoyance. "I will no longer play these childish games. You used to always come and get me yourself if you needed something of me. Now you send others instead and I simply will not tolerate it! I am not some lowly guard but your personal protect and if this is how it's going to be then maybe you should find someone to replace me!" She spat angrily at him. His eyes widened for a moment before he covered the short distance between them and grabbed her face between his hands. "Why must you be so damn difficult now!? What has gotten into you!? I will not demote you…yet" He quickly took a step back and released his grip upon her face. Oh how she could have melted on the spot from that simple skin on skin contact. His voice brought her quickly back to reality, "Here you need to read this. I brought it will me since you decided to be a brat and not come to my chambers like I asked of you." Lanneth just huffed at bit before she grumpily took the piece of folded up parchment out of his hand. He stood there staring at her and she cocked her eyebrow up, "See something you like?" "No." he replied without any hint of emotion. She didn't even bother replying and unfolded the paper before her. She glanced over it before she looked back up into the Kings blank stare.

 ** _He has risen. He is coming. Black magic and death shall fall upon the woodland king_**

Lanneth felt like someone was squeeze her heart trying to pop it, her chest ached every time her eyes fell upon the words death and woodland king. "What do you want to do?" She asked him quietly. "I want guards doubled along our boarders, two guards posted outside my chambers and I specifically want you guarding me inside at all times." She looked up at him quite surprised by this. She had never been allowed inside his chambers or anywhere else. She only was ever by his side if he left the fortress or in the Throne room. "If my King commands it so it shall be done." He nods and walks out leaving Lanneth with the papers and her thought spinning. She would not lose her King, she couldn't bear to loose someone else she loved and cared about….even if he didn't know how she felt. She rearranged herself, placing her two dagger at the front of her tunic and her quiver of bows at her back. She once more placed her long sword at her hip and picked up her bow. She turned and marched out of the room and towards the Kings. Two guards already stood outside his door, the knocked once and she could hear a muffled enter as the door were opened. Lanneth stepped across the threshold and into the Kings chambers and looked around it awe at the pure beauty of it. Words could not describe how beautiful his room was, but she was not here to gawk at his room, she was here to protect him. She walked towards the closed balcony door and decided this was the best spot to guard from. She had her back turned as Thranduil opened the bathroom door. She could feel his gaze upon her but she stared straight outside into the darkness as her fingers stroked the wooden bow she held. She heard him sit down on his bed and she longed to turn around to see what exactly he wore to bed. She scolded herself and reminded herself that a King would never want a lowly common Silvan elf. "Thank you Lanneth. There is no one else I would rather trust with my life." "Just doing my duties my King. Get some sleep now no bad guys can get you without coming through me first." No more words were said and the night passes by without anything eventful happening.

Lanneth could hardly keep her eyes open and the sun started to rise up from the east. She had her forehead leaning against the cold glass trying to keep herself awake. She had been awake for over twenty four hours straight. She could hear the King stir in his bed and she stood straight up turning her head slightly to look at him. Their eyes locked and he frowned, "You look tired Lanneth". She simply shook her head and smiled ever so softly, "No my King I am fine." "Liar" she heard him whisper softly. She heard him move quickly and she spun to the right and kicked out with her left foot catching his leg. She swept his legs out from under him and Thranduil landed on his back. Lanneth straddled him and placed the flat edge of her blade against his neck, "Better luck next time" she whispered quietly and she stared into his beautiful light blue eye. She could feel his hands upon her hips and that was how they stayed for a good five minutes before a knock interrupted them and the door started to open. Lanneth jumped up and sheathed her blade before helping the King to his feet. She moved to the door and opened it slightly looking at the two guards outside. "Everything alright?" Lanneth simply nodded and shut the door again. When she turned around the King was no longer in the bedroom and she could hear running water in the bathroom. Lanneth walked around the spacious room eyeing every detail and running her fingers over the wood.

Lanneth turned around when she heard the bathroom door open and Thranduil stepped out look good as always. "We will be heading to Lorien today to discuss the matters of this threat upon my life. We leave in ten minutes so I suggest you go and freshen up as I already have someone preparing our bags." Lanneth raised an eye brow, "Just you and I?" He looked at her like she had just sprouted another head, "Yes is there a problem with that?" Lanneth quickly shook her head no and retreated out of the room. So much for getting any sleep she thought to herself as she quickly freshened herself up and changed clothes. Before long they were both moving out of the gates of Mirkwood and Lanneth hoped like hell they wouldn't meet this dark conjuror of magic while they travelled to Lorien.


	5. Chapter 5

They rode hard towards Lothlorien and she felt almost free a top her horse and she let his stretch out his legs and opened him up. Each time a hoof came down she could hear the steady thundering noise it made as it echoed off the ground. The King was easily keeping up with her a top his prized elk whom he had always preferred to a horse. He could tell though that Lanneth had a love for horses and had since she was a child. If Lanneth was not at home or training then you could always find her in the barn paying attention to every horse in the stable. As they neared the boarders of Lorien both Thranduil and Lanneth slowed their mounts down to a walk and were grateful for the fact that nothing exciting had happened on the way. They stopped on the edge of the woods and both dismounted knowing their mounts were tired and needed a break from carrying their riders. Out of the shadows of the trees stepped six armed guards bearing the mark of Lorien. Lanneth instinctively stepped in front of Thranduil and put her hand on the hilt of her sword narrowing her eyes at them making the six halt. One stepped forward and put his hands up slightly in the air with a smile, "Do not worry Lanneth we mean no harm to you or your King. I am Haldir and these are my men. We have been sent here to escort you to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Lanneth relaxed slightly and let her hand fall from the hilt of her sword and back to her side. She nodded and both she and Thranduil moved forward into the woods to follow Haldir and his men. It was a long walk and Lanneth was dead on her feet. She was mentally and physically exhausted. While it might have gone unnoticed to Thranduil it was not going unnoticed by Haldir who kept throwing worried glancing at Lanneth as if to make sure she was still upright and walking.

Lanneth was in awe at the beauty and tranquility of Lorien. She had heard stories from her parents but had never once been here to actually see for herself. It was just like they had described it to her as a child. Haldir halted and turned to face Thranduil and Lanneth, "We are still a day or so from Caras Galadhon we should rest. Do not worry no foe will reach you in these woods." Thrandiul turned to Lanneth, "Un pack my things and set up on one of those pads in the trees." Lanneth sighed not knowing if she had the strength to get up the trees. She did not argue and began unpacking the Kings Elk when Haldir walked over and began helping her. She looked at him quietly and gave her a smile with a wink. It did not go unnoticed by Thranduil who walked over to Lanneth, "Do you need help now unpacking things?" His voice was low and quiet so only Lanneth could hear him. She turned to glare at him, "I have not slept in days! I am both mentally and physically drained from making sure nothing happens to you! You do not care though, you just keep pushing me and I am beyond my limits. If you have a problem with Haldir helping me them step up and help me yourself. If not then shut the hell up!" Thranduil took a step back surprised by the harshness in Lanneth's voice but she didn't give him a chance to reply as she swung the pack over her back and climbed up the tree following Haldir.

Haldir and Lanneth quickly set up the area where the King would be sleeping for the night. Haldir looked down at his men from the tree and made a small nod to Lanneth's horse who still had its pack on. The two men quickly grabbed her things and climbed the tree opposite of the Kings and made up her area. Once done Haldir and Lanneth climbed down and walked over to the King. "It is ready King Thranduil." Haldir spoke softly before bowing his head and walking over to his men dismissing himself and leaving Lanneth and the King alone. Lanneth looked slightly around her King and noticed her horse's packs were missing. She frowned slightly before she saw two elves standing by a tree who smiled at her and pointed up above their heads. She got the hint and gave them a small thankful smile back. "We should get some rest your majesty." Thranduil looked down at her and nodded not speaking a word to her. Lanneth almost felt relieved at this and watched as he climbed up his tree. Without hesitating she went over to her own and began climbing. She made it to the pad and almost collapsed exhaustion finally taking her. She was consumed with sleep and did not notice when the King came over and moved her making sure she was covered up.

Lanneth woke up in the early afternoon the next day. She had not planned on sleeping that long and was surprised that no one had woken her. As she made her way down the tree the only one she saw was Haldir who turned to look at her and greeted her with a smile. "Well hello sleeping beauty." He joked with her, Lanneth smiled and laughed. She sat down next to him, "Where is everyone else?" Haldir glanced over her, "They are already making their way to Caras Galadhon since you have been asleep for almost two days." Lanneth gasped and looked over him with wide eyes, "Why did no one wake me!? I should be with my King." Haldir just smiled at her once more, "No one wanted to wake you except the King. I convinced him to let you sleep. Lanneth you were exhausted and you clearly needed the sleep. This is not the forest of Mirkwood nothing evil lurks in these woods like they do back in your home. Come let me make you something to eat and then we can be on our way. If we ride your horse together we should be able to catch up with them. They are only a day ahead of us." Haldir quickly made Lanneth something to eat which she gladly accepted as her stomach rumbled at the lack of food in it. After filling her belly and thanking Haldir they packed up the remaining parts of the camp before setting off towards the others. It felt weird having someone riding behind her but Lanneth was not going to complain. Haldir was a handsome elf and his hands were soft yet strong as he held onto her hips. The wind whipped her long black hair around her face as they made their way forward quickly. Half the day was spent riding hard just to make up for time lost, and nearing dusk Lanneth could finally see the others in front of her. She spurred her steed onwards as they raced forward catching up with the group easily who was only going along at a walk.

Thranduil stopped at turned smiling as he saw Lanneth riding towards them, and then he noticed Haldir sitting behind her with his hands on her waist. Thranduil felt angry and he was not even sure why….or rather he told himself he wasn't sure why he was upset at that sight. She was a common Silvan elf and he was Royalty therefore he could not love her. That was something his father made sure to beat into his head. Common and Royalty never mix. The group stopped and the King watched as Lanneth pulled her mount up the stop just before the group. Haldir noticed the dark look in the King's eyes and quickly jumped off Lanneths horse and went over to his men. Lanneth dismounted and walked over to the King, "You should not have left without me!" She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at Thranduil. He couldn't help but think just how cute she looked when she was upset. "You needed the sleep." He grumbled, "Since when do you care?" Thranduil looked up at her surprised. She really thought he did not care about her? The more he looked back the more he realized she probably didn't think he cared and it was all because of how he had been acting towards her. He watched her walk away and towards Haldir and his men. He felt his heart harden as she laughed and joked and smiled with the men. "We must keep moving if we are going to reach Caras Galadhon before nightfall." Haldir said and turned walking away. Everyone turned walking after Haldir except Thranduil who was still riding his elk. He made sure though that he rode next to Lanneth who was on the ground walking versus riding her horse. It was not much farther before the came to an opening and there before them stood Caras Galadhon.

Lanneth gazed at the beautiful white Kingdom of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Night was falling and the city sparkled like the moon and the stars on a bright clear night. As they reach the gate two more guards came forward and lead Lanneth's horse away along with the King's elk who had finally dismounted. Thranduil stood close to Lanneth and found himself smiling with her as he gazed upon the beauty that was Caras Galadhon. Moving forward Haldir weaved them this way and that way towards the dining room where the Lord and Lady were waiting for them. "Welcome King Thranduil and Lanneth to Lothlorien." Both Lanneth and Thranduil bowed their heads to the Lord and Lady. It was Thranduil who spoke for both of them, "Thank you Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for welcoming us into your home." The lord and lady gave a small nod of their head before Lord Celeborn moved his hand across the table, "Come and sit. I am sure you are hungry and we have much to discuss." Thranduil nodded and sat down opposite of the lord and lady of Lorien. Thranduil looked at me as I stood beside him, "Sit down next to me please Lanneth." His voice was soft and Lanneth was not sure if Lady Galadriel heard him or not. Lanneth nodded and sat down quietly next to the King. As they ate Lanneth noticed that the King always made sure his arm was just slightly touching hers as he made conversation with Lord Celeborn.

It had to be nearing midnight and Lanneth could feel herself growing tired even if she had slept for two days. Now that dinner was over the King's arm was permanently up against her and Lanneth was confused by it. It was like one minute he liked her and another minute he couldn't stand her. She could feel Lady Galadriel's eye upon her and Lanneth looked over at her. Lady Galadriel gave her a small smile before speaking up, "Perhaps it is time to retire for the evening. I am sure our guest are tired from their journey and would like to rest. There will be plenty of time for socializing and discussing the matters at hand." Everyone stood and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel excused themselves before leaving the room. Thranduil and Lanneth walked out of the dining hall and found Haldir waiting for them. "I was instructed to show you to your rooms before departing." Lanneth looked at Haldir surprised that he was leaving so soon, "Why are you leaving so soon?" Haldir kept walking not daring to look back at Lanneth. "I am a guard of the boarders and that is my place, not here." He pointed to the two rooms side by side, "These are the rooms that Lady Galadriel picked out for you. Have a good evening." With that Haldir turned and walked away from the two. Lanneth took the door to the left and felt the King following her as she stepped through the door. She turned and looked up at him, "I think I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Do you need something?" She stared wondering what was going on inside her King's mind. It was several minutes before the King spoke, "Goodnight." Thranduil turned and walked into his room shutting the door firmly behind him. Lanneth stood there knowing he wanted to say more and wondering what it had been that he wanted to say. She sighed softly and shut the door moving quickly to the bathroom. She filled up the tub with hot steamy water and submerged herself. The water relaxed her and she almost fell asleep in the tub. Reluctantly she pulled herself off and dried herself off before putting on a short white nightgown and crawling under the covers. A dreamless sleep engulfed Lanneth as darkness crept quietly into Lorien that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lanneth opened her eyes to a brilliantly sunny day and sighed contently. She could understand why everyone loved Lorien, it was not only beautiful but also peaceful and tranquil. She felt so relaxed and at ease, like nothing in the world was wrong. She was snapped back to reality when someone knocked softly on her door before entering. Thranduil and Lanneth locked gazes for a moment before he shut the door quickly behind him, "I did not realize you were still in bed at this hour. It is very unusual for you. Come quickly as Lady Galadriel had requested our presence." Lanneth swung herself out of bed without realizing she still had on her short white nightgown. She looked at Thranduil with a questioning gaze as she watched his eye widen slightly. Then she glanced down at herself and realized what exactly she was wearing. Her heart thundered in her chest, "Turn around!" Thranduil swung around and faced the door as Lanneth felt the heat rising up onto her cheeks. Never had anyone ever seen her in her nightgown before and now the first person to see just had to be the King of all people! Lanneth quickly dressed herself and cleared her throat to let Thranduil know it was okay to turn around. Thranduil turned and looked down at Lanneth with what could only be described as a glimmer of raw hunger and need in his eyes. Lanneth felt herself blush all over again and knew this time that the King noticed it. They were mere inches away from each other both staring at each other both remembering the words spoken by the former king of Mirkwood. Lanneth was the first to break eye contact, "Someone is…." Her sentence was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing down upon her own. She felt the King wrap his arms around her and pull her close before sliding his hand up her back and into her ebony hair.

Lanneth was once more the first one to break the contact even though it pained her to do so. Taking a step back Lanneth looked at the Thranduil shocked and confused. Before either one could say anything there was a knock upon the door. Lanneth turned quickly and walked to the door opening it ever so slightly. "The Lord and Lady request your presence." Lanneth nodded and watched the elf depart before shutting the door and turning back to Thranduil who had his back turned to her, "Care to explain what the hell that was about?" She watched him turn slowly, "That was nothing. Come we must not keep them waiting." With that he walked out of the room and Lanneth stood there for a second before turning quickly to follow him. They entered the great hall once more and found the Lord and Lady already sitting there waiting for them. Thranduil and Lanneth both bowed before taking the same seats that had last in the night prior. "I take it you both slept well?" Lady Galadriel asked softly. Thranduil nodded, "Yes we did thank you my lady." The rest of breakfast was ate in silence as if no one was quite ready to talk about the reason for the visit. Thranduil kept his arm a good distance away from Lanneth and she felt her heart throb in pain. She just couldn't figure him out and it was slowly killing her inside. Finally Lady Galadriel stood up, "Lanneth would you care to take a walk with me?" Lanneth looked up at the fair haired elf and nodded slowly, "Of course Lady Galadriel." Lanneth stood exiting the room with the Lady Galadriel.

Lord Celeborn turned his attention to Thranduil, "She loves you, you know that right?" Thranduil looked up quickly, "Yes I know that. You and I both know it could never be. She is a silvan elf and I am royalty, it would never be allowed." Thranduil could feel Celeborn's eyes cutting right through him. "There is much you do not know." Thranduil eyed him warily, "Such as?" Celeborn gave him a small smile, "Now is not the time. Soon my friend you will understand. Now show me this note." Thranduil pushed their previous small talk out of his mind as he handed Celeborn the tiny piece of paper that spoke of his death. Celeborn eyed it carefully trying to think of who could have risen that would want to kill the elf sitting before him. He knew his wife had seen something but she refused to speak to him about it, for whatever she had seen clearly troubled her. "Can you think of anyone from the past that might want to have you killed?" Thranduil felt his eyebrow knit together, "Not off hand. I have made sure to keep my Kingdom safe and out of prying eyes." Celeborn nodded and clasped his hands in front of him unsure of what else to say. He was at a loss but he had a small suspicion that his beautiful wife had more answers than she lead on.

Galadriel lead Lanneth to her beautiful garden and once more Lanneth felt herself relaxed and at peace with the world. Galadriel smiled at her softly, but it wasn't a kind smile but more of a smile of pity. "I have foreseen the future Lanneth. I have foreseen the darkness that is growing and creeping every closer to Lorien. It is not the King that the darkness seeks but you." Lanneth stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the Lady confused. "I do not understand my lady, why does it seek me?" Galadriel sat down and beckoned Lanneth to sit down next to her. Lanneth walked over cautiously and sat down next to Galadriel. "It is time Lanneth, time for you to know who you really are, time for you to unlock the door to your past. First you have to trust me." Lanneth wanted so badly to know about her past that without giving it a second thought she nodded her head and whispered softly, "I trust you." Galadriel nodded and placed her finger tips on either side of Lanneth's head whispering so softly that Lanneth could not comprehend what she was saying. It was as if the flood gates of the past had been opened and everything came engulfing Lanneth in a sea of memories from pictures to smells and sounds. That was when it hit her, the night she was found by the guard just inside the woods. She was throwing backwards to a couple days prior.

 _Two elves stared down at the young girl before them. Their kingdom was going up in fire and ashes. He had finally found them. The last of the magical high elves. The ones with the power to stop him. He had slowly been killing them off for years. The little girl was starting to cry out of fear. "Come we must go hurry, he is almost upon us." A pair of strong arms circled around the young girl lifting her on to the back of a dark majestic horse. The elf mounted the horse lightly casting a sideways look at the cloaked female elf sitting on the grey horse. They nodded to each other and took off as fast as they could. The little girl clung to the elf like her life depended on it._

 _The pair stopped their horses two days later outside Greenwood and looked backwards quickly. They had at least two days before the darkness caught up with them. They sat under a tree giving their steeds a rest while watching their daughter sleep peacefully. The male elf pulled the female elf to the side and looked at her gravely. "You know what we must do. We cannot run for ever my love. We are getting old and our magic is not as strong as it used to be. She must survive. She must be kept safe and hidden until the time is right." He gazed softly at his wife as tears spilled out of her eyes. He followed her gaze back to their sleeping daughter on the ground below. He turned his gaze back to his wife, "She is the last of our kind." "She will be all alone, this is not fair to her." "I know it is not but it is the only way to keep her safe. One day she will understand. One day she will know everything. I just hope she will understand and find it in her heart to forgive us for what we are about to do." The duo stepped lightly over to their daughter and placed one hand on either side of her small face. "Good bye Cendra we love you so much." With what little magic they cast a protective charm over her so that no one would ever realize just who she really was. They placed a memory charm on her so that she would not remember anything of her past except for when she woke up. When the time was right she would either break it or someone would break it for her if they felt it was right. Only one person would be able to do that. Lady Galadriel. Standing her parents gave her one last longing look before riding off never to be seen again. The darkness had taken them three days after Cendra had been found._

Lanneth pulled back from Galadriel gasping. She gazed at her with wide eyes, "My name is Cendra. I am the last of the magical high elves. I am the last of my kind. He is after me because of my powers." Galadriel nodded sadly, "I am afraid you are correct. To keep you safe we had to keep the past hidden from you. He is back, your magic has been growing and he has sensed it. He knows you dwell in the woodland realm so he sent a message to get your attention." Lanneth looked at the lady with quiet eyes, "Will he go after the King?" Galadriel simply shook her head, "I do not know." Lanneth's eyes narrowed slightly, "What is this person's name?" Galadriel looked at her and closed her eyes, "We do not speak his name." Lanneth stood up quickly and rounded on the fair haired elf, "You fear him don't you?" Galadriel opened her eyes slowly and looked up Lanneth, "Yes. So should you. He is powerful, no place has ever been able to keep him out, even a strong hold like Lorien." Lanneth eyed Galadriel warily, "He is here now isn't he?" "He is coming. He will be here soon. You must leave at once. Take the King with you and flee, tell him nothing." Lanneth turned on her heel and marched back towards the great hall hoping the King would still be there. Lanneth placed a hand on either door and pushed them open watching as both elves turned to look at her. "It is time to go King Thranduil." Thranduil looked at her puzzled, "Why?" Lanneth might have just had the shock of her life but she was still a quick thinker, "Troubles at home. The spiders are getting worse. We are needed back home immediately." Thranduil raised an eyebrow and then turned his gaze upon a solemn Celeborn. "She is quite right, you must head home now." Celeborn motioned for a guard to gather their items and have their mounts ready to go. Thranduil stood and walked over to Lanneth, "Why did the guard come to you and not me?" Lanneth looked at him and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Because I saw him and intercepted him first." Thranduil narrowed his eye but simply nodded, "I see. Well then, I suppose we should mount up and leave." Lanneth nodded and turned heading towards the gates.

As Lanneth and Thranduil neared the gate Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood there waiting to say good-bye. After a brief good-bye they set off at a fast pace back towards Mirkwood. Lanneth had no idea what she was going to do, how could she protect the King? Did she leave him behind or would he be captured and used as bait to lure her out? They rode on in silence never stopping to take a break. She could tell her horse was growing weary but she could see Mirkwood's boarders just up a head. She urged her horse forward asking him for everything he had left in him, and she was not let down as he pushed himself harder. She could feel the energy draining out of him with every beat of his drumming hooves. She almost relaxed as the entered into Mirkwood until a blast out of nowhere sent herself and her King toppling off their mounts. Lanneth's heart was hammering as she scrambled to her feet, he was here but how? "What the hell was that?" Lanneth dared herself a quick peek at her King as he got to his feet and took out his sword. "CENDRA…" a voice soft and raspy filled the air as the sun began to fade off into the west. "I HAVE COME FOR YOU CENDRA…." The voice filled Lanneth with terror and made her blood run cold as ice. Thranduil looked down at her, "Lanneth, what is going on?" Finally she looked up at and whispered, "Run." Thranduil looked at her like she was crazy, "I will not run, I was just attacked in my own realm." A dark chuckle whipped around them, "How precious. I will enjoy killing you both and taking over this realm." Lanneth looked at Thranduil with pleading eyes, "Please Thranduil you must run. This does not concern you." Thranduil gazed at her with confusion, "What are you …" "Watch out!" Lanneth pushed the King down as their steeds took off running. The spell hit Lanneth and sent her tumbling backwards to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and felt the power inside of her rear it head. No more will this monster plague this world she thought silently to herself. "Show yourself coward!" Lanneth screamed into the growing darkness. As the figure stepped out of the shadows Lanneth sent a ball of fire hurling in his direction. He batted it out of the way with ease. "You are no match for me little elf. You are about to die just like your parents did." He hit her with another spell that sent her spinning to the ground. Every time she sent a spell at him he blocked it and hit her back ten times harder. She panted in pain and then she saw them, ghostly shadows filtering around her. They were beautiful, both had long dark hair, the man had green eyes and the woman had blue ones just like Lanneth. Her parents floated around her and gave her a soft smile. " _You can do it Cendra. All you have to do is look deep inside of yourself. We gave you every last part of magic we had so that you might defeat him."_ She looked at them with fear in her eyes, "But I can't. He is too strong, I am too weak." Another soft smile graced their faces but there was sadness in their eyes, _"You can't always defeat evil with light. Sometimes you must dabble into darkness in order to win."_

Lanneth stood up as the figures disappeared before her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt something inside of her open up, something that had been kept locked away. When she opened her eyes she gave the figure a dark smile. She could feel the pull of the darkness on her very soul. It was a battle of light and dark inside of her. Then she focused and felt the two come together swirling around inside of her mingling. Swirls of light and darkness hung around her and for a moment she caught the look of fear pass across the figures face. "I am Cendra daughter of Belilmariand and Anawiel. You are Markharem and today will be your last day upon Middle Earth. No more shall you prey upon those whom cannot defend themselves." The ground shook as the two battled each other, Thranduil leaned against a tree and watched unable to move, completely captivated. Lanneth had gained the upper hand and with one final extension of her hand Markharem took his final breath and gave her a wicked smile. A dark mist rose from his body and enveloped Lanneth before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Thranduil moved over to her and picked her up gazing down at the she-elf with so many questions forming in his mind. He had walked half way back to his Kingdom when he was greeted by his guard. "My King are you alright?" He looked up at the guard holding his elk and Lanneth's horse. "I am fine, Lanneth…is not." He mounted the elk and turned him heading straight for his kingdom. He held Lanneth close to him as he made his way back quickly. Once there he put her down upon his bed and covered her up, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He could've sworn she was hurt but as he gazed down upon her it would appear that she had never even battled that Markharem earlier tonight. Thranduil sighed as he sat down beside her watching and waiting for her to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a war raging inside of her body, Lanneth could feel it even as she laid quietly in the King's bed. Good and Evil, Darkness and Light were battling it out on which would win out on Lanneth's soul. She woke up gasping for air and clutching at the bed sheets. She had managed to suppress both of them for the time being but she did not know how long she could do it for. She had to see Galadriel for perhaps she had the answers to it all. As Lanneth turned her head she saw Thranduil in a chair next to her dozing off in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. She watched him quietly not daring to move as she did not wish to wake him up. She knew he had a lot of questions and most of them she most certainly could not answer. She closed her eyes again attempting to make it appear that she was sleeping so she could avoid the questions but clearly Thranduil was far more awake than he appeared to be. "I know you are awake Lanneth, or perhaps I should now call you Cendra." She could tell he had put his walls back in place, like an ice cold fortress that none could penetrate. Opening her eyes she turned her head and looked at him. "I would still like to be called Lanneth still." Thranduil gave her a cold stare back but said nothing as he clasped his hands in front of his face. Lanneth could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she wanted to know what he was thinking. "I think you need to leave my Kingdom Lanneth." His words were like ice surging through her veins and she sat bolt upright and could feel the look of surprised etched across her face. He held up his hand to silence the words that were about to come tumbling out her mouth. "I don't know what you are. I can feel the powers radiating off of you both good and bad. I feel you are now a threat to my kingdom as you have no control over these powers. I want you out by nightfall." With that Thranduil stood and walked out of the room leaving Lanneth all by herself. She looked towards the open balcony and saw that the sun was high in the sky. She did not have much time to pack and leave but lucky for her she did not have a lot in which she would want to take with her. Numbly Lanneth got out of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. She could feel her heart breaking into a million little pieces wondering how he could be so cruel to her after she saved his life. She made a huge sacrifice and her reward was banishment from Mirkwood. Lanneth pushed back the tears that tried to push themselves out. Instead she stood straighter and squared her shoulders before walking out of the King's room with her head held high meeting the eyes of any elf that dared to look at her.

She stood in her room looking quietly around one last time. She had a few spare clothes in her hands that she would put in her saddle bag. Other than that there was nothing she wished to take with her. Her uniform was hidden under her long cloak along with every knife and blade she owned. In her other hand was her bow and quiver full of arrows. Turning Lanneth pushed open her door using her shoulder since she left it slightly ajar when she came to pack. Word had spread fast and elves lined up to watch her depart. The doors opened and there was her horse already tacked up and waiting. She could taste the anger but was not sure at whom they were mad at. She heard the door close behind her and she took a deep breath taking in the smell of the forest and her horse who stood quietly waiting. She packed her spare clothes in her saddle bag and quickly mounted suddenly wanting to get as far away as possible from this place. She felt a hand upon her right knee and turned her eye upon a familiar figure. "Prince Legolas. You shouldn't be out here." He looked at me with his soft warm blue eyes, "Nor should you. This isn't right. You shouldn't be banished for something so stupid. You saved his life and made a great sacrifice and yet your only thanks is banishment. I shall go with you to the edge of Mirkwood." She smiled softly and placed her hand gently upon his speaking softly as so only he could hear. "I am a monster now apparently. I can feel the war raging inside of me. I think I understand why none of my ancestors survived. You must stay here for your safety. I do not know what I am capable of. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. This world cannot loose someone as loyal and as kind as you Prince Legolas. One day you will make a fine King." Before he could reply Lanneth pushed his hand off her knee and turned her horse whistling softly. He sprung forward and Lanneth never once looked back towards the Prince or the Kingdom behind him. She knew if she did she would hesitate and not want to leave. She also missed the sag in not only the Prince's shoulders but all of the guards. She never realized that she was their backbone and without her they did not feel whole. Without her it felt as if a part of them was missing.

Rivendell stood before her, for some reason Lanneth had felt a pull to come here instead of going to Lorien. She could not explain it but she trusted her gut so she made her way to Rivendell. Perhaps Lord Elrond would be able to heal her some way but she highly doubted it. This was not a sickness, it was a curse. Lanneth pushed her hood back and slowly made her way across the bridge she knew the elves in the trees were watching her carefully but none made a move to block her path. Curious she thought to herself. Elrond was already standing there waiting for her when she pulled her horse to a stop. Lanneth eyed his warily wondering how he knew she was going to be coming. She dismounted quickly and bowed to him. "Stand Cendra you do not bow to me." Lanneth stood and sighed, "Please continue to call me Lanneth my Lord Elrond." Rivendell was peaceful, more so than Mirkwood but less so than Lorien, she could feel it washing over her but with the calm came the breakdown creeping up. Elrond noticed and he walked over to her and quietly put his arms around her drawing her into a hug. It was something that Lanneth did not expect and instantly went ridged before slowly relaxing. It was then that the dam broke and tears came rolling down her cheeks. There in Elrond's arms she clung to him and cried. Cried like she had never cried before, clung to him as if he were an island and she was rock threatened to be engulfed by the ocean. His hand gently stroked her hair and he murmured quietly in her ear, "It will be alright. We will figure this out. Galadriel is already on her way. As well as another you know but he does not yet know you are here." Lanneth sighed and pulled back regaining composure of herself and now felt abashed by her breakdown. "I apologize for my breakdown Lord Elrond." He gave her a small smile and shook his head, "There is no apology needed for it is understandable. You have been dealt a lot in the past couple of week. I cannot even begin to fathom what you are feeling or going through. Come let us go inside, it is almost time to eat and then you can retire for the evening. I am sure the journey was long and you are tired." Lanneth nodded and noticed that someone had already taken her horse to the stable. She followed Elrond up the steps of his beautiful kingdom. She could already hear the harps playing and smell the food that was set out. It was then that she realized just how hungry she was as her stomach growled at her.

Lanneth was laying in her bed starring up at the ceiling. She was tired and yet she could not sleep no matter how much she longed for it. With a sigh she threw her blanket off and got out of bed moving towards the open archway that lead to her balcony. She stood there was the cool breeze whipped around her observing Rivendell at night. It was just as beautiful at night as it was in the day time. Lights twinkled all across the city and some danced across the rivers that flowed through the city. She wondered how soon Galadriel would be coming and who else was showing up? Lanneth hoped it was not Thranduil and yet already she found that she missed him. It was like a part of her had been ripped away and left back in Mirkwood. She was surprised however that the battle between light and dark had seem to quiet down for now and for that she was grateful. With another sigh she turned around and walked quietly back to her bed. Though she would try and get some rest Lanneth already knew that sleep would continue to evade her.

A month had passed since Lanneth had arrived in Rivendell and she was starting to wonder if Galadriel was really coming or not. Lanneth had mostly kept to herself by hiding out in the library or practicing with her swords in her room. She had seen Lord Elrond here and there but he seemed rather preoccupied so she did not wish to disturb him with her questions. One fine spring morning Lanneth was in the library as usually combing through books like she had been off and on for a month in hopes of finding out more about her past. She was in the back corner of the library amongst books that had not been touched in ages. It was then that a book caught her attention, High Elves of the mountain and sea. Her fingers traced down the aged spine and she pulled the book out from its resting place. It was not a large book and as she opened it she found that it was actually a journal. It was not however a journal from one of the actually elves but of someone from the outside watching them from afar as if gathering information about them. She sat down in a chair and began skimming through the information.

 _They keep to themselves but it is very clear to me that these elves possess a higher form of magic than even I do though it is hard to tell since I have yet to see them use it. They are fair skinned but their hair ranges in color from black as night to white as snow and red as dragon's fire. The air in these mountains by the sea cackle with energy and magic. I feel both comfort in it and yet fear mingles with the comfort. By their talk that I hear occasionally, as they pass me by unnoticed, is clearly that of the high elves. It is no wonder that they keep to themselves._

Lanneth frowns and wonders to herself who this person is. Clearly they could feel the magic these people, her people she assumed, possessed for he/she had magic as well. She sighed for there was not many entries in this little journal. It was mostly the day to day activities and how they interacted with other races who stumbled across them. As she continued to flip through the pages only briefly skimming them now she found an entry that caught her attention.

 _A darkness has come across the land. It whispers among the ears of these elves for I hear it as well even though I am not an elf. It whispers of promises that would be hard to refuse. Ultimate power, the ability to control the elements, and many more things. The dark mist swirls around, a nameless bodiless form calling to someone who will believe its lies. For now it appears that these elves are fleeing from this thing save one._

Lanneth quickly turns the page to the next entry.

 _When I returned there was nothing left. Evil had laid waste this small community of elves. It is clear to me that there was a battle of magic for the earth herself was seared by it. I have not found many bodies but those I have found clearly did not go without a fight. Broken swords lay beside them and their magic still lingers around their bodies. I wonder to myself where have these other elves gone? They fled in a hurry that much is clear. Did that male elf listen to the mysterious dark mist? Did he do this? I must find them, I must find the remaining elves and find out what has happened._

Lanneth felt a pain in her heart. Her people had been murdered but for what purpose? There had to more to it than just power over the elements and such. What was the real reason for this dark mist to come visit her people with false promises, the same mist that now dwelled inside of her. It was many months before the person wrote inside this book.

 _It has taken me many months to find any trace of the elves that once dwelled in the mountains near the sea. Finally I was able to track down a young elleth and her ellon. They were supposed to be wed the day the attack took place. I asked them their names but they refused to give them to me. I suppose out of fear that whatever had destroyed the village might be coming after them still. All they told me that one of the elves listened to the mist. He stepped forward claiming he had a right to these powers. It was then that the mist covered him from head to toe and none saw him for a good five minutes. When the mist was gone he was clearly a changed elf. His voice was deeper and when he spoke he instilled fear to the very bone. The mist had not wanted to give its power for use of good but for use of evil. It wanted to rule, to rule over all the elves, but it needed a body to do so. The powers that these elves possess only added to the power this mist already contained. When the elves refused to join him in his quest to take over he launched an attack on them and promised to wipe their entire race out. He said no more will there be a mountain elf from the sea upon Middle Earth. You shall be a myth and forgotten over time. They have scattered running and hiding were they can. These elves know though that they will be hunted down and so they do not go to the other elves for help for fear of bringing down the entire race of elves. I asked them why they aren't trying to fight this thing. In which they simply replied we have been trying to and we have been failing. This thing is far too powerful for us at least. As I departed I noticed that the young elleth was just starting to show with child. She placed her hand upon my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "I had a dream Gandalf that one day he will be defeated but it will not be by any of us. She will be the last of her kind, she will not understand who she is or what she is until the time is right. She will defeat him but there will be a cost to her. The darkness will enter her and it will either make or break her. She will have power beyond these worlds but how she will wields them depends entirely upon her and how the world responds. Will those who aim to help her turn her away? Will they push her into the arms of darkness and evil? I do not know the answers to these questions. And while you can stand there and tell me you will keep her from turning to evil, you will not know until much later if this will come true or not." She stepped back and beckoned for me to go. It was then that I knew they were getting ready to move again and hide. It was then that I realized there was nothing that I could do for this race, for they were doomed. This nemesis could not be taken down by them but by a child not yet born. I knew that as I mounted up and rode away that I would never see that couple again. Their fates were already sealed and they were okay with it._

Lanneth closed the books and it was only then that she realized she was silently crying. So it was Gandalf who had been writing all this down. Lanneth wondered then if the couple he had met were her parents. "They were your parents that I met. I can see the resemblance in your face. You have your father's eyes and your mother's hair." Lanneth looked up slightly startled only to find a kind and weary looking Gandalf standing before her. She had not even heard him come into the library, sneaky little wizard. He sat down next to her and looked at her very carefully as if unsure what to say, or perhaps he was trying to figure out which side she was on. "I have been banished from Mirkwood, from my home." Lanneth spoke quietly and bowed her head in shame. She was unsure why she just said that but it came tumbling out of her mouth like it was the most important thing that had to be said at that exact moment. "Even Elves make mistakes when they fear something that they do not understand or know. Thranduil was hasty in his decision to banish who most well beloved guard. The Kingdom has taken a heavy blow and it doesn't even know it yet. He will realize his mistake eventually. Now is not the time though to dwell upon a foolish King." Lanneth raised an eyebrow at the wizard noting the tone of his voice. There was no questioning him, his decision was made, there would be no more talk of the King of Mirkwood. "I have so many questions Gandalf but I fear you do not have the answers to them." He nodded his head in understanding, "You are right I most likely cannot answer your questions. I do not know what or who this dark mist is or was. I know that is took out an entire race of elves simply because they would not bow down to him."

"Will I become like that elf in your book? Will I become evil?"

"The choice is up to you Lanneth. How hard are you willing to fight to keep the light inside you from going out? I will not say that it will be easy for I am sure it will not. There will be times that make you think that it will just be easier to give up and give it but it is during those times that I hope you fight harder."

"Will I always have this darkness inside of me?"

"I do not know. Perhaps yes."

Lanneth uttered a small sigh, "Who will help me?" It was then Gandalf's turn to sigh, "I am afraid none of us have ever had to deal with this before and therefore it is all new territory for us. We will do what we can to help but I fear that you will have to do the majority of this on your own. Now I must go for I have a hobbit to visit. I am sure I will be seeing you again very soon Lanneth. Good day." With that Gandalf stood up and left the Elrond's library leaving left feeling very small and very alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Lanneth sat in the library a while longer and then frowned at the book. In the book Gandalf said her mother was with child and yet when Lady Galadriel helped her see into her past she was already born. Gandalf had also told her just a few minutes prior that he had met her parents, yet it did not make sense to her, it was impossible. A clearing of the throat made Lanneth glance up and there before her stood Elrond. She gave him a smile but she knew that it did not reach her eyes, she had once again shut down her emotions for it was quite simple for her, like flipping a switch. He sat down next to her his rich eye burrowed down straight to her soul. "Your mother was expecting another child when Gandalf met them in this book. You were hidden away and so he did not see you." Lanneth looked down at the book then back up at Elrond. A question instantly formed in her mind _Does this mean I have a sibling?_ As if Elrond was reading her mind he simply shook his head, "She was still with child when they were slain, you are in fact the last of your kind Lanneth." It felt like she was being punched in the gut and the air left her body. Finally she took an unsteady breath and tried to calm the rage that was building up instead of her. It felt like there was molten lava in her veins for it burned so hot inside of her and she clenched her first trying to contain it. "You must learn to control it, before it controls you Lanneth." His voice was soothing but not soothing enough to douse the anger eating away at her. She frowned and closed her eyes and her voice was a small whisper in the darkness, "How?" She swallowed the anger and buried it deep down inside of her and finally opened her eyes to look over at Elrond. His face showed nothing but his eyes gave him away. There was sorrow, love, pity, respect, and uncertainty swirling around and when he spoke she could hear his voice crack ever so slightly, "I don't know." Then he stood and Lanneth followed his movement with her eyes. He then turned and extended his hand out to her, "Come let us take a walk." Lanneth nodded and stood placing her hand in his. He gave her a small smile and place her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked quietly towards the gardens of Rivendell and once more Lanneth felt a calmness wash over her. While she had not been here long Lanneth had grown to love Rivendell and the tranquility that it offered to those who dwelt there. She felt her muscles and her mind relaxing as she walked next to Lord Elrond whom she had also grown to love. Though the love she had for him was not that of a love or wife but as a friend, someone she felt she could count on and more importantly….someone she could trust. Lanneth did not trust many people, in fact she could not think of one single being on middle earth with whom she trusted as much as she trusted Elrond. "You think too loud Lanneth" Lanneth stopped and gasped, "You can read mind?" Elrond simply smiled at her softly, "No I cannot read minds but if I am close enough with someone and they express themselves loud enough I can hear it. Though your thoughts warm my heart." Lanneth felt her cheeks flush and she quickly placed her gaze elsewhere. "I did not know your parents and I did not have any dealings with your relatives so I am afraid I will not be able to answer any questions that you might have. All I can offer you is a place to call home for as long as you need and a friend you can always call for if you need." Lanneth turned her gaze back towards Elrond and she gave him a grateful smile, one that truly reached her eyes, for slowly the Lord of Rivendell was breaking down the barriers Lanneth had kept in place for so long. They resumed walking and began talking of little things here and there. "Why did you take up healing Elrond?" He raised an eyebrow at her for it was such a sudden and strange question. "I grew weary of fighting after the battle that defeated Sauron. I no longer wished to fight after seeing all the dead around me, all the wounded fighting to survive, and so I decided to take up healing instead. To live the rest of my days on middle earth in peace for I no longer wish to pick up a sword." Lanneth looked up at Elrond, "If the darkness consumes me please promise me one thing." She watched his eye brows draw together, "It will not…" She cut him off, "Promise me…." He sighed, "I will only promise once I hear what it is you wish of me to do." "Kill me." She felt his muscles tense and he took in a sharp breath, "I will make no such…." "Promise me, if the darkness consumes me that you will have the strength to pick up a sword or a bow and take me down. As my only friend I beg of you, if it comes to that point…please do not let me harm anyone, just put me out of my misery." He refused to look at Lanneth, his heart was racing wildly and he could hardly make himself think straight. He wanted to make the promise but he found himself unable to make such a promise for he was uncertain if he could carry through with it. She was his friend but he was not sure if he could strike down a friend even if it was for their own good. "I promise." The words were heavy upon his tongue as they rolled out of his mouth. Lanneth nodded her head and returned her gaze back towards the night sky. Neither one spoke another word after, they simply stood there lost in their own thoughts, both looking at anything but each other.

Weeks had passed since Lanneth had made Elrond promise to take her life if things went south for her. They had hardly spoken since the night for news had spread that a certain company of dwarves were heading towards the mountain. Lanneth sighed, they wanted to take their home back, they wanted to go home, they missed their home, the place that was rightfully theirs. She understood to a certain degree what they must feel, for she too missed her home…Mirkwood….it was starting to become a distant memory. While her time here in Rivendell hadn't been long, she felt like it had been centuries since she had been in the forest of her home. Then she heard it, voices and heavy footsteps. Those were certainly not elven footsteps, so perhaps the dwarves were in Rivendell. Lanneth found herself moving quietly toward the voices keeping to the shadows. Dinner was being served and while Lanneth was in fact hungry she felt something holding her back from emerging from the shadows. These dwarves clearly did not like elves, especially their leader whose body langue screamed he did not wish to be there. She watched as their leader looked in her direction as if he could sense her but could not see her. A group of elves passed by her and when they cleared past her was gone. "Why do you keep to the shadows?" a deep voice spoke to her left. She looked down at him, he was a handsome…for a dwarf. His dark eyes never left her face as he waited for an answer. "I am not always welcomed by all the elves here. I usually eat by myself but I heard your voices and your heavy footsteps and curiosity got the best of me." Her voice was quiet and blanketed like night time does when the sun sinks below the hills. "Why would an elf not be welcomed among other elves unless said elf has done something wrong?" Her lips quirked upwards in a slight smirk, "Perhaps, or perhaps I am a monster. Perhaps they see me as a wolf among the sheep in sheep's skin." She watched him frown slightly at this and she turned her rich blue eyes back towards the feast at hand. "I do not see a monster before me. I see a warrior." She sighed, "Perhaps the beast lurks within." Lanneth turned to depart, "I should go," She felt him grab her wrist to stop her from departing, "What is your name?" "Lanneth" She felt him let go of her wrist quickly as if she had burned him. "You….you're the personal guard of that wretched King." Lanneth felt herself grow cold at his words, "Was." She corrected him, "Was the personal guard. I was banished months ago after saving his life." Even to her elven ears she could hear the bitterness in her words. She could feel the surprise that etched across his dwarf face. Then she left quickly and quietly before another word could be spoken. The hunger that was once gnawing at her stomach was now quiet. The past came crawling back in flashbacks from saving Thranduil's life to getting banished from the kingdom she loved. Lanneth sat down in a chair and looked outside, before she knew it she fell asleep but it was not a quiet sleep she met.

 _She was standing in the gardens of Galadriel once more, Lanneth looked around confused. What am I doing here she thought to herself? There before her was a basin and in that basin was water. Lanneth stepped up to it and looked down at her own reflection. Then the water began to swirl and images began to appear. She was looking at herself but she was dressed differently. She was clad in black leather armor and everything around her was burnt and dead. Her eyes were no longer blue but black as the moonless sky. She raised her hand and a dark mist crept up from her black cloak swirling around her figure and suddenly she thrust her hand forward and the mist shot out, second latter a scream erupted but Lanneth could not see who it was behind the scream. She wanted so badly to pull away from the basin but it would not let her leave yet for it was not done showing her what it was she needed to see. Flashes of middle earth, some places she had never seen were covered in ruin. A darkness clearly had been laid across the land and she knew it was her darkness, the darkness inside of her. Then a glimpse of golden hair and blue eyes stole her breath away, Thranduil. Something was missing, the spark of life. As the picture zoomed backwards Lanneth saw Thranduil in his crumpled armor dead but he was looking towards something…or someone with his hand outstretched. Beside him was Legolas his son who was also slain and Lanneth felt herself cry out. Tears streamed down her face and her breathing was ragged. She desperately wanted to get away from basin but still could not move. The images changed once more but the setting was peaceful and Lanneth could see glimpses of sunshine through the trees. Mirkwood, but it no longer felt dark and evil. Tranquility and peace had washed across the woods once more and then behind her she heard someone approaching, "Lanneth….." She knew that voice and she turned to see Thranduil standing before her with a small smile across his face. "I've been looking for you my Queen." The Lanneth in the basin smiled warmly at him, her rich blue eyes danced with excitement. She watched as Thranduil took her in his arms and hugged her before placing a kiss upon her head. Then once more the basin changed the scene. The Lanneth who stood there looked run down and ragged. She was up in the mountains hiding, and had very little in the cave behind her. This Lanneth looked pained and lonely, and her heartbeat was slow, so slow, like one about to die. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched the Lanneth in front of her grab a knife and push it into her own chest. Watched in horror as blood seeped from the wound and bubbled out her mouth. Then, only then, when that Lanneth sank to her knees in death did the basin release its grip upon her. Lanneth stumbled backwards and fell bottom first onto the turf of the garden. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her mind racing with the images she just saw before her, and she felt the firsts hot tear slide down her cheek. Then she heard that magical voice and Galadriel appeared before her, "These are but a glimpse into what may come to pass. It is up to you and you alone which path you choose to take. While you may feel others steer you towards one or another you alone must be strong enough to take the path you deem best fit for yourself."_

Lanneth woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. The doors of her bedroom flung open as Elrond came sweeping into the room. "Lanneth what is wrong?" Concern was etched across his face and Lanneth tried to control her pounding heart. "Just a nightmare." Lanneth stood and walked over to bed collapsing upon it as if she hadn't been asleep in weeks. "What did you see?" Lanneth just shook her head unable to answer. She felt the bed dip down as Elrond sat down next to her and his face was completely serious as he placed her hand in his. She leaned into her and placed her head upon his chest and she felt his chin rest atop her head. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat while she calmed herself down. Then she spoke quietly about her dream and her fears of the future. Elrond never once interrupted her, he just sat there holding her and listened until she was finished. "The future is never concrete Lanneth and you know this." Lanneth nodded her head, "But what if the darkness consumes me. What if the first becomes reality?" She could feel him draw her closer near him and he closed his eyes. "Fight, if you don't want to turn down the path of darkness then you fight to keep the light. You find something that makes you want to keep the light going even on our darkness days and you let that be a reminder as to why you are fighting for your light. In the midst of evil we all find something worth fighting for or someone worth fighting for." Lanneth wrapped her arms around him and nodded once more. He was right and he always knew what to say to help her even if he didn't know it. "Thank you." She could feel him smile, "For what?" "For everything. For accepting me into your home, for always being kind to me, for everything really." He kissed the top of her head gently, "I will always be here for you. Forever and always. Now you really should try and get some sleep." Lanneth nodded again and pulled herself away from him. He stood and gave her one last warm look before departing her room closing the door quietly behind him. Lanneth laid down but found sleep alluding her.

She heard hushed voices one of which she knew was Elrond and as she got closer she also knew Gandalf and Galadriel were there but who was the last person? Lanneth stood in the shadow of a pillar feeling guilty for eavesdropping but she couldn't help it. Why would they all be meeting like this? She listened carefully as Gandalf went on about the dwarves and then about another evil that they thought was vanquished. Lanneth held her breath as she listened because just then the subject turned to her. The man with a white beard laced with black and grey spoke first. "The she-elf you house Elrond. She had this darkness in her does she not?" Lanneth watched Elrond nod but he moved so his body so he was facing towards her. He didn't look her way but she was almost certain he knew she was there. Then Galadriel looked her direction and she could have sworn she saw a small smile flicker across her flawless features. "She is dangerous and she cannot be trusted and she most certainly shouldn't be allowed to roam free about Middle Earth." Elrond directed his sharp gaze towards this man. "And what would you propose I do Saruman? Do you suggest I cast her out much like Thranduil did? Shall I take her life because YOU FEEL like she is a danger? Have you ever met her? How do you know she is a danger?" She could feel the anger from Elrond radiating off of him. It was the first time Lanneth had ever seen Elrond mad and it made her quite uneasy. Saruman looked at Elrond as if his sudden outburst meant nothing. "You should send her away, I will take her and teach her how to use her magic. How to control it. It really isn't a choice Elrond." Lanneth took a step back and bit her lip she could see that Elrond was backed into a corner. "No one is safe as long as this elleth roams about unchecked. Her kind were dangerous when angered which is why they kept to themselves. Now she has this darkness inside her, gnawing at her constantly to get out. She could level your whole kingdom in a matter of minutes. Thranduil was right to banish her, for she is a monster. A monster who hasn't shed its skin yet." Lanneth felt tears sting her eyes threatening to spill down her pale cheeks and she spun around quietly moving towards her room. She never heard the rest of the conversation. "She will leave with you on her own accord. I will not force her." It was then that Elrond heard Galadriel inside of his head. _She is already gone Elrond._ He closed his eyes and dismissed himself from the meeting practically running towards her room. Her doors were slightly ajar and as Elrond came into the door he already knew she was gone. He could hear the sounds of hooves racing across the bridge of his kingdom. He raced to her balcony, "LANNETH!" He yelled for her but she was too far away to hear him. He spun around ready to find guards to go after her when he was stopped by Gandalf, "I will find her and keep an eye on her." Before Elrond could respond Gandalf had disappeared, and come to think of it….so had the dwarves. Elrond let out a frustrated sigh but knew things were now out of his control. He just prayed to the Valar that she would be alright.


End file.
